


Thursday is Trash Day

by crossingties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enforcer Levi, M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Erwin, Slight Violence, very small Eruri bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingties/pseuds/crossingties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin is, most of the time, a patient man. That is unless, you have something of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday is Trash Day

**Author's Note:**

> The mafia au no one asked for. Also, don't listen to Rihanna when you're in the mood to write or this sort of thing will happen.

It was three in the morning on a Thursday. Erwin Smith sat in a plush chair, glass of scotch in hand as he watched the scene playing out in the middle of the room. It was good that Levi had Mike put down a sheet of plastic on the floor before he got back, lest Erwin’s rug have stains starting to form in the intricate pattern.

_Thump._

A booted foot connected with a stomach.

_Crack._

The same foot connected with, and broke, a rib.

A gloved hand reached out, gripping a fistful of red tinted black hair, dragging the figure on floor up for Erwin to appraise the work done: Teeth missing, a wrist broken, one eye swollen purple and black, multiple ribs broken and fractured and by the sound of the man’s breathing, a punctured lung as well.

“Where did you say the package was, Djel?” The only response Erwin was given was a damp wheeze, blood sputtering from Djel Sanes' lips when he tried to cough. A disappointed sigh came from the blond and the hand let go of the blood matted hair. “You know what to do, Levi.”

“Roger, Erwin.” Levi moved away from the prone form of the man they had brought in to question, going around to the corners of the sheet that had been set down. Slowly, as if he were teasing Djel of his fate, Levi collected the corners, bringing them in closer to the man on the ground. With all the corners gathered, Levi started to cover him up, leaving his head uncovered as he looked back to Erwin. “The quick or the slow way tonight?”

“Quick please.” Without a word to the blond, Levi crouched down, gloved hand going back to Djel’s hair to pull his head back, a knife from Levi’s boot appearing in his other hand, silver flashing quickly to the side. Before any sounds of protest could leave the man, Levi’s knife slid across his throat, hand dropping the hair again allowing Levi to finish covering the body with the plastic to keep the rapidly pooling blood from leaking onto the floor.

With Djel’s body wrapped securely, Levi knocked once on the heavy oak door leading to the main hall to summon Mike inside. The door opened a moment later, with Mike coming to retrieve the body, shaking his head a few times at the result of the “negotiations.” While the body was removed, Levi stripped the leather gloves from his hands, dropping them in a bin to clean later before perching on the arm of Erwin’s chair.

The blonde reached up, tissue in hand, to wipe an offending spot of blood from Levi’s cheek. The touch lingered longer than needed, a show of affection really, before the hand moved away. The soiled tissue quickly getting balled up and thrown in a bin beside the chair. “I hope Dennis Eibringer will have the answer we’re looking for. I’m getting tired of this.” A small hum came from his side and Erwin turned to look to his companion, smiling faintly as the smaller man leaned down, pressing a kiss to the corner of his boss’ mouth.

“Maybe. We’ll see.”


End file.
